The Smashers Have Been Turned Into Children?
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: Poor, poor Ganon. He has to deal with all the smashers as children ever since Tabuu turned back the clock for them by ten years. Ganon, however, was spared from this plague. Why? And why did the most annoying smasher EVER also have to stay an adult as well? Everything was going relatively fine until Tabuu started attacking the Smash Mansion to try and kill the children smashers.
1. Prologue

Darkness. That's all he knew, and all he would ever know. Well, all he thought he'd ever know, ever since those _insufferable _smashers had defeated him. He was so close! He was ready to turn them all into trophies again, he was _right _there! And then that speed obsessed hedgehog had to ruin everything.

So when Tabuu awoke in Subspace, he had no idea how he was still alive. They had killed him, banished him from the world of the living forever, and yet he was back in his old domain.

And what was the first order of business on his agenda?

Revenge.

Tabuu watched as a few stray shadow bugs climbed up his arm, making strange twittering noises.

"Yes, I know." The villain cooed, gently petting a purple blob. "You want to get back at them too, don't you? Those nasty smashers, the ones who killed your family." Grabbing the shadow bug, he brought it up to his face. "But you're too young. And, as we all know, a young shadow bug is a worthless shadow bug. Children cannot do anything." With that, Tabuu threw the purple blob to the ground and brushed the other bugs off his arm. "Wouldn't it be funny, little bugs? Wouldn't it be funny if I _had _defeated the smashers, rendered them as helpless as children? Ah, that brings to mind a funny thought," the villain chuckled darkly. "The smashers as children. Helpless, _useless _little children." The thought continued to cycle in his mind. "The smashers as children. The smashers, as _children_!"

With a dark smile, Tabuu looked to the young shadow bugs crawling on the ground before him. "Thank you, young bugs, for showing me the path to revenge. Now I think it's time to pay a visit to my mortal enemies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Yes, I know, extremely short, but the chapters should be longer! Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**AN - A new chapter! It got put up this quickly because I already had it mostly written, I just needed to do some editing and such. hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Ganondorf could claim he hated more than Link, or Zelda, it would be children.<p>

Those accursed beings who ran around, played, and used insults such as "butt-face."

The king of evil sat in the Smash Mansion's dining room, watching Ness and Popo arguing over who would get the last muffin. Ganon couldn't help but wish that once a person couldn't participate in a tournament, they were kicked out of Smash Mansion. If this were the case, then Popo wouldn't be here fighting with Ness. But alas, that wasn't the case. Anyone who had been removed from the tournament was allowed to stay at the mansion as long as they liked, and so far, not one person who had been cut had left.

"But this is the last muffin!" Ness gestured to the golden dessert which sat on a plate on the table.

Popo sighed, as if he was dealing with someone of lesser intelligence than he. "Exactly, so I should get it! I'm not even participating in the next tournament! Feel bad for me!"

"I don't need to feel bad for you! And besides, isn't telling someone to feel badly for you a bit low?"

"No it is _not_! Now gimme the muffin!" At this, both boys turned back to the fluffy desert, only to find it had vanished from the glass white plate.

"Whaaaa?!" Both children began searching for their prize, unaware that Ganondorf was wiping a few stray crumbs away from his mouth. '_Anything to get them to shut up, after all,' _he thought, walking away and leaving the dining room and the bickering boys behind.

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, come on!" Zelda dragged Ganondorf through Smash Mansion's halls, leading him to the huge auditorium.<p>

"And _why _must I 'come on' again?" The Gerudo king growled, trying desperately to keep up with the princess.

Zelda looked over her shoulder at the flustered villain while laughing brightly. "Because Master Hand and Crazy Hand are introducing the newcomers! We don't want to be late!" With that, the two Legend of Zelda characters ran through the halls, turning when necessary and eventually bursting into the airy auditorium.

No matter how many times Ganon came here, he had to admit it was a pretty impressive room. Massive marble pillars lined the walls, heavy red curtains draped between them. Rows of cushiony seats were emblazoned with symbols representing various smasher's worlds, and these were set before an enormous stage. The smashers sat in the seats with their world's symbol, and if they were the sole representative of their world, their seats were in a row with others who were the only ones from their world. All this was lit with something Ganon had come to learn was called 'electric lights.' He still didn't understand how they worked. Magic? Sorcery?

Eyeing the light fixtures warily, the Gerudo king walked to the second row of seats and sat, the Triforce symbol on his chair glimmering in the light. Looking around the room, he noticed most every other smasher was already here, lounging around and chatting with one another happily. These happy feelings made the Gerudo's skin crawl, but it wasn't until the very _bane _of his existence came over and started chatting his ear off that he felt like using his warlock punch. And surprisingly, the bane of his existence wasn't Link in this instance.

"Hey, Ganon!" Bowser sat next to the dark wizard, eyes glowing in admiration. Ever since the King of the Koopa's met the Gerudo King, he had an unshakable obsession with his 'pure evilness.' "So, what do you think of having more smashers?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "I really don't care."

"Really?" Bowser gasped. "Even if another villain comes, one more _evil _than you? Actually, that's not even possible, you're so evil, no one can beat you in that category! Maybe someone taller than you… Nah, once again, no one could beat you in that category! Maybe-" Bowser would have continued, if not for the two hands floating onto the stage, a signal for everyone to find their seats and hush up. For once, Ganon was grateful to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand. If they hadn't come, Bowser would still be blabbing on about something that the Gerudo wasn't paying attention to.

Once everyone was seated (Link on Ganon's left, Zelda on his right, much to the King of Evil's chagrin) Master Hand cleared his throat.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming." The right hand said happily, while Ganon just grumbled about how they didn't exactly have a choice. If Master Hand heard the Gerudo, he made no sign of it. "Now, as you already know, we are all here to welcome our newcomers to the tournament. There is something else we're here for as well, an important announcement, but we'll get to that after the newcomers. Without further ado, let me begin.

"The first newcomer is from a universe we all know and love, the Mario universe!" At the mention of such a prestigious world, murmurs went up in the crowd as to who it could be. "Please welcome a woman and her companion who call the cosmos their home, Rosalina and Luma!" At the mention of their names, a woman dressed in a shimmery blue dress walked onto the stage. Blonde hair covered one bright blue eye, and in one hand she held a wand with a hollowed out star on the tip. Floating close behind her was a chubby star creature with two black eyes, presumably Luma.

After the initial "oohs" and "she has a partner?" went up from the crowd, Rosalina walked off the stage and joined the Mario characters in the front row.

Once the crowd settled again, Master Hand continued, though Ganon wasn't paying much attention. He wasn't really interested anyways. Newcomer after newcomer came and introduced themselves (or stayed silent, whichever they preferred), and Ganondorf was pleased that no new characters came from his universe. He already had the two biggest goodie-goodies ever sitting on either side of him.

Once every newcomer had been introduced, everyone in the auditorium settled down to hear the announcement Master Hand had mentioned at the beginning of his speech.

"Now smashers," the right hand began, "I know you've all been wondering what the announcement I told you of was, so here it is. I'm sure you'll all be pleased to know that instead of having one tournament this year, we are having two, a few months apart from one another." At this, the smashers burst into happy, excited chatter before Master Hand shushed them again. "I know you're excited, which is good, but I hope you all know this means more training and preperati-"

"And I'm sure they don't care." At this voice, every smasher turned to the back of the auditorium, only to be greeted by one they thought they did away with long ago.

"Tabuu!" Master Hand was startled, and the smashers (after a moment of surprise) stood and readied their weapons.

"Oh how quaint!" Tabuu laughed. Before anything could be done, the villain released a wave of dark energy that sent everyone flying back, and was so violent even the King of Evil blacked out.

* * *

><p>His head was pounding. That was basically all he could register, a pounding feeling in the back of his mind. Groaning, Ganondorf sat up and noticed he was laying on the floor of the auditorium. Confused for a moment, he pondered how he got there when he suddenly remembered.<p>

Tabuu.

Quickly standing, Ganon looked to the back of the room, only to discover the villain was no longer there. Angry, the Gerudo was wondering what the dark wave Tabuu released did when he felt a tug on his pants. Surprised, Ganondorf looked down to see something he wasn't expecting. Toon Link stood by his side, gripping his pants tightly. Only, this kid didn't really look like Toon Link. There was something different about him, something Ganon couldn't place.

"Hey Ganon?" 'Toon Link' spoke, sounding nervous. "What happened? Why are you so tall? Why am I so short?" The child kept spewing questions until the Gerudo bent down and clamped a hand over his mouth. Now eye to eye with 'Toon Link,' Ganon knew for a fact this wasn't Toon Link. His eyes were smaller, and his tunic didn't look as vibrant. Before Ganon could even process what this meant, he saw a blue object moving out of the corner of his eye.

Turning, the Gerudo finally knew _exactly _what Tabuu had done. A mini Rosalina was running around, playing with a tiny star Ganon remembered as Luma.

'_He turned 'em into kids?!' _Ganon groaned inwardly. '_As SOON as I see that butterfly freak again, I will warlock punch his head off his shoulders.'_


	3. Chapter 2

"Ganon? Ganon? Gaaaanon? Stop ignoring me! Down here! Helloooo? Mister Gerudo?" As hard as Ganondorf tried to block out the now young Link following him down the Smash Mansion's halls, it was difficult with all the blabbering the kid was doing. Finally, he snapped.

"What. Do. You. WANT." Ganon quickly turned and stared down at his mortal enemy.

"I wanna know what we're doing!" Link pouted, looking up at the Gerudo angrily. Though to Ganon, the 'angry' look was laughable at best.

"I already told you, we're finding the other smashers." Ganon mumbled, continuing walking down the carpeted halls with Link right on his heels.

"Oooh, okay." Link nodded in understanding. "I can't wait to find Zelda! She's my best friend, ya know."

"Oh I know." The Gerudo muttered under his breath as the child continued.

"She's so purty," Link sighed dreamily. "I think she's the most purtiest princess in the world. Peach is cute, but Zelda is purtier."

"I _get _it, kid."

"I wonder what Ike is doing? He's so muscley! I wish I was that strong. No one in the entire world, no, _universe _could possibly be that strong!"

As much as Ganon hated it, Link's remark stung a little. '_What does the kid think I am, a weakling?'_

"Hey Ganon? Where'd Rosalina go?"

Ganon growled. "She ran off, remember?"

"Oooh yeaaah."

Silence filled the halls, and Ganon breathed an inward sigh of relief. '_Finally, he quiets. He's like the thing that wouldn't shut up! Maybe now I ca-'_

"99 bottles of milk on the wall, 99 bottles of miiiilk, you take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of milk on the waaall!"

Ganondorf groaned and clutched his head in his hands. '_Why me? Why me?'_

"You take one down, pass it around- Hey look, the dining room!" Link quickly sprinted towards a set of oak double doors and pushed them open.

"Link! Stop!" The Gerudo quickly followed after the child, bursting into the dining room behind him. What he saw, he wasn't sure he _wanted _to see.

"Wheeee!" Children. Were. Everywhere.

Rosalina had pushed a few chairs close to each other and was sitting on one of them, Peach and one of the female, blue haired newcomers sitting on the others. Link was standing on the long dining room table along with Ike, both brandishing sticks as swords (Ganon didn't even want to know how Link got there so fast). Samus had strung her whip on the huge, expensive chandelier and was swinging on it back and forth like a swing, a couple of smashers whining to get a turn.

Ganondorf felt scarred for life. Once he snapped out of the pure shock of seeing so many rowdy children, he was fuming. "EVERYBODY STOP!"

At once, all the activity in the room froze and the children all turned to look at him. It was then Ganon noticed that while some of the smashers were here, most were still missing.

"That's better," The Gerudo breathed a sigh of relief. "Now everyone get over here!" The children quickly scampered over to Ganon's feet, all faces revealing how scared they were of the man who's yell still reverberated in their ears.

"Ummm, Mr. King of Evil?" Ganondorf looked down at the voice and saw one of the newcomers (from Pit's world, if he remembered correctly) holding the hand of a very small angel.

"Yeees?" The Gerudo's patience was beginning to run thin, and the young girl with green hair looked uncomfortable.

"Pit… Needs the bathroom."

Ganon stared at the small angel Pit, who's huge blue eyes stared up at him, unblinking. "...Couldn't you take him?"

The small girl put her hands on her hips. "I am Palutena, the goddess of light, thank you very much! I will not enter the boy's bathroom as long as I shall live!"

The Gerudo was dumbfounded. "How does this even make _sense_?! You are a _goddess _for goodness sakes, why did you get turned into a child and I didn't?!"

The now young Palutena shrugged. "I dunno. But Pit needs the bathroom, and if you don't take him…" The goddess let the threat hang in the air, until Ganon finally relented.

"..._Fine._" The Gerudo sneered, bending to take the small angel's hand (the King of Evil now looked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame) and glaring at the group of children. "I _will _be back. And if any of you have left this room or burned it down by the time I return, I will be giving out free warlock punches."

Seeing the petrified look on the children's faces at the mention of his famous warlock punch, Ganon finally turned and began leading Pit to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After returning to the dining room from Pit's little bathroom trip (if you could really call it little, the kid spent a good ten minutes in there humming some ridiculous tune), Ganon stood out in the hallways leading off of the dining room. He didn't really need to watch the kids, so he locked them in. That should be enough. Even with the doors closed he could still hear the children on the other side. Trying to block out the joyous squeals coming from the dining room, Ganon decided to take an inventory of the children he had and then ones he still needed to find. So far, his "found" list looked like this-<p>

Link

Rosalina and Luma

Palutena

Pit

Samus

Ike

Peach

Lucina

Robin

And his "not found" list? Much, _much_ longer. So much longer, in fact, Ganon was ready to break down just _thinking _of finding the rest of them.

"If only the Twinrova were here," Ganondorf grumbled, thinking of his surrogate mothers and the only ones he knew that _might _be able to help him with finding the children. Their magic powers were rivaled by none. As soon as he finished speaking, two puffs of smoke appeared in front of Ganon, causing him to jump back a bit.

"There he is!"

"Looks just like me, I tell ya!"

The king of evil watched as two witches, one of fire, one of ice, materialized before him. The Twinrova. The ice witch, Kotake, looked at the fire one, Koume, annoyed.

"Excuse me, but I think you mean he looks just like me! I am the younger after all, and he is young as well-"

"Kotake, you know we are _twins_! You can't be younger than I, we are the same age!"

The Twinrova proceeded to get into an argument over their ages when Ganon cleared his throat and diverted their attention to him. "How are you two here?" To tell the truth, Ganondorf was slightly unnerved that they both showed up as _soon _as he mentioned them. What were they, stalkers?

"Oh, we were invited to the tournament. We're special guests on the Gerudo Valley stage," Kotake waved her hand dismissively, and Ganon remembered that Master Hand had told him this piece of information already, the Gerudo just didn't pay him much attention (as always).

"So, what did you need?" Koume smiled, though instead of being comforting, it was a bit scary looking. Ganon didn't mind this though, he _was _evil after all.

And so Ganondorf told them everything that happened, including the story of the villain the smashers had supposedly defeated, Tabuu. Once he finished his tale, the Twinrova nodded.

"Ah, yes, we'll help you find the other children." Kotake said, and Koume nodded her agreement before both vanishing in puffs of smoke.

So Ganondorf waited for them to return.

And waited.

And waited.

He was getting so bored, he was counting the number of steps it took him to get from one end of the hall to the other (this information was particularly useful if one wanted to evilly pace properly) when he suddenly heard a strange noise. Stopping, he listened closely until he could make out two raspy voices shrieking together.

"Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em aaaaall! You know it's you and me, you know it's our destinyyyy!"

Quickly realizing the two voices were the Twinrova, and that they were _singing_, Ganon covered his ears with his hands to prevent them from bleeding. Not only were they singing, but they were singing the _Pokemon Theme_, albeit with a couple of wrong lyrics. Ganondorf was scarred for life.

When the two puffs of smoke reappeared before him, and the Gerudo had seen that both the witch's lips were unmoving, he finally unblocked his ears. "What took you two so long?! And why were you _singing_?!"

Koume chortled. "Finding all those kids was _not _easy, Ganon! What did you think we were, all powerful or something?"

Kotake cackled at the thought, then quieted and gestured to the closed dining room door. "All the kids are in there. We warped 'em in. Quite fun to hear their terrified screams at the sight of our magic, actually."

The fire witch snickered at the memory, and Ganon couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of a tiny, shrieking Zelda being sucked into one of the Twinrova's portals.

"And the singing?" the ice witch looked at Ganon like the answer was obvious. "We were hunting down the Pokemon, that's why! You can't hunt Pokemon and not sing the Pokemon theme song!"

The King of Evil looked at Twinrova like they'd each grown extra heads. They liked to _sing!?_ What's more, they actually knew things about Pokemon?! Ganondorf would never fully understand his surrogate mothers.

* * *

><p>This was it. Ganon was about to do the most dangerous thing he'd ever done, something that took more guts than even the Triforce of Power could give him.<p>

He was about to open the dining room door.

_It's okay, Ganon, _The King of Evil reassured himself mentally. _They are just children. You are a warlock. Just- just do it. I can't believe Twinrova already had to leave though. _Ganon grumbled at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>The Twinrova cackled at Ganondorf's request for them to stay and help him.<em>

"_Did you think we could dedicate all our time to helping with these kids?!" Kotake breathed in between bouts of maniacal laughter. "We're already late for our plane!"_

_The King of Evil raised an eyebrow. "What plane?"_

"_The plane to Hawaii!" Koume chortled. "Master Hand and Crazy arranged for all Assist Trophies and Special Guests to have a trip to the Aloha State!"_

"_Yep!" Kotake cackled. "Call us if you ever really need help again, just don't expect us to come right away! I plan to do some serious sunbathing!"_

* * *

><p>Ganon shuddered at the image Kotake had left him with. The ice witch in a bathing suit. What Ganondorf had seen, he could not unsee.<p>

Shaking his head to try and stop thinking about Kotake in a bikini (and failing miserably, it was burned into his mind), the Gerudo finally slowly unlocked the door with a golden key. Hearing a click, Ganon rose his hand, which shakily hovered over the golden doorknob for a few seconds before firmly planting on it. Slowly, he turned the knob and quietly cracked the dining room door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well, there we go! Chapter 2! Pretty short, but longer than chapter 1! So, if you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated, as are when someone favorites or follows! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Also, I know there wasn't much to do with the kids in this one, but don't worry! Next chapter will (hopefully) be about the kids and how Ganon starts to deal with them!<strong>

**Also, since I can't PM guests, I'll respond to their reviews in the AN.**

**Sonic Fan 74 - Glad to see you're so eager! Makes me happy ^^ If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Animal Addict - Thank you! I try to be funny sometimes and fail miserably, so I'm glad to know some people think I'm funny :) And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
